Skinny
by MaryAuksi
Summary: Emma Nelson was not that little miss perfect everyone thought she was. She wasn’t and she knew she wasn’t. He knew she wasn’t. The others didn’t. Reviews and constructive criticisms are appreciated!


So here you are in your small little world

**A/N: So… This is a one-shot. An Em/Jay one. A pretty pointless one, actually. It just has lots of thoughts crammed into almost two pages. **

**Nonetheless, the song used in the story is "Skinny" by Filter. That band is very awesome and I just found out about them 2 days ago.**

**I hope you like this one! :)**

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Degrassi. I do not own the song "Skinny". I also don't own the band Filter.**_

_So here you are in your small little world  
Kept up like a little precious virgin girl  
To hear 'bout your grace and your silly face  
Wrapped up like a knot in a ball of shoelace_

He just _had_ to roll his eyes. It was like he couldn't help it. Every single time she smiled or laughed, he had to roll his eyes. Every time she was praised in front of the class for _good work_, he just _had to_. He had to because it seemed like he was the only one to _really_ know her. Emma Nelson was not that little miss perfect everyone thought she was. She wasn't and she knew she wasn't. He knew she wasn't. The others didn't.

But, as he had figured, the others didn't matter. They were happy while seeing her as the little miss perfect and he really didn't want to be the one to destroy that fantasy of theirs.

He just wanted them to stop being so _obvious_.

_And everytime I talk to you  
It sounds like you're caught in a psychological flu_

In reality, Emma Nelson was weak. And small. And scared. She didn't care anymore. Because of a dare, she had even eaten Jay's burger. And she had agreed that it had been good. She did throw it up later, but that didn't matter anymore.

She was a hypocrite.

She seemed to be in a daze twenty-four-seven. Jay knew the others noticed at least _that _about her, but they didn't seem to care about that. As long as she was good at studying, as long as she got good grades, as long as she _smiled_.

_Don't e__ver let them see you cheat  
Don't Ever let them see you bleed  
Don't Ever let them shake your hand  
Don't ever let them believe that scam_

Jay knew something was wrong. He seemed to be the only one to notice more than the daze. It could've been because of the _relationship_ they had, but he wasn't sure of that. He couldn't of been the only one to see her naked.

Someone else had to notice.

They had to. Maybe in a day, or in a week, but someone just _had to_.

_Skinny _

_And it will make you cry  
Skinny  
And it will make you lie  
Skinny  
And if it makes you soft inside  
Skinny _

_At least you will not die_

He wanted to hate her. He really tried to hate her at first. He threw sentences dripping with sarcasm at her. But she only nodded.

Nod. After nod. After nod.

It drove him crazy. It drove him crazy that every time she nodded, he cared for her a bit more. And more. And more. And more.

_And if you take a good look at them  
All caught up in their graciousless win  
Every sin is their seamless smile  
Will go on for a countless while  
And just because they think they won  
It just means that the shit has just begun_

She had had that weak, hazy smile on her lips. Jay couldn't understand why. It hadn't been because of the intercourse. He knew it hadn't.

It seemed as if she had pulled him inside. Inside that sick, psychological game. It was a game. A game that sunk deeper and deeper with every single smile and nod of hers. With every _act_ they shared. With every sigh Jay let out, the one that meant she could come in.

_Skinny _

_And it will make you cry  
Skinny  
And it will make you lie  
Skinny  
And if it makes you soft inside  
Skinny _

_At least you will not die_

No.

She had disagreed. She knew he was right. It didn't matter though. She had to be the one who was always right. Jay couldn't be right. Jay was never right. It didn't matter he had eyes of his own, it didn't matter he could very well see how she had changed. How her body had changed.

It didn't matter.


End file.
